Short Leash
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: When an undercover assignment goes wrong, Chun-Li finds herself at the mercy of Fang Chow, one of the most notorious crime bosses in China. Fascinated by her beauty, he claims her as his own property, and she soon finds out that Chow likes to keep his pet on a very short leash. Bondage. BDSM. Spanking.


Chun-Li slowly began to regain consciousness. She tried looking around to see where exactly she was, but it was pitch black. She tried to feel her way around, but her arms and legs were restrained to the chair she was sitting on. She tugged at them for a bit, but quickly realized this was getting her nowhere.

"I truly am sorry about the restrains and the blindfold. Couldn't risk you causing anymore trouble now could we?" Her head snapped up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. "You made quite the ruckus earlier you know. Took down a number of my guards, and almost made clear escape." She could tell it was definitely a man's voice.

She tried to think back to what had happened earlier. She had been given an undercover assignment to find evidence on an infamous drug lord, Fang Chow. The only lead they had was a nightclub that he owned. There had been rumors that the deals had been going on there. So she went in as a waitress. After two weeks, she found nothing.

But then she saw a shot at getting some hard evidence. She saw another mob boss she had recognized making her way to Chow's office. She had tried to sneak back and listen in on the conversation, but one of the guards spotted her. She tried to fight her way out, but was eventually overwhelmed. That was the last thing she remembered.

She felt someone tipping her chin upwards. "So, your the famous Chun-Li. The strongest woman in the world. You certainly live up to your reputation." The voice said. "But you must have known that you couldn't just waltz right into my club and expect no one to recognized you."

Chun-Li knew who she was talking to now. It was Chow. She had never really heard him speak before since he usually just headed right to the back, so she hadn't recognized his voice. "Well, I must have done something right. I've gone unrecognized for about two weeks now." She said hoping to drag on the conversation. Maybe she could get up to spill some information.

"Is that what you believe? Do you honestly think there would be an interpol officer walking around my club unless I allowed it? No my dear, I recognized who you were from day one. Now, would you like to tell me what you were doing here?" He asked.

"You do realize that you have assaulted and restrained an interpol officer. Those two crimes alone would build up to a lot of jail time." She said calmly. "There is also a few other rumors I heard around here that I'm sure would tack on a few more years."

She heard chuckling and felt a hand caressing her face. "That's so cute. You think your going to get out of here and testify against me. Sorry to inform you, that isn't going to happen."

"You don't think Interpol is going to look for me?" She asked.

"I have no doubt that they will. But it isn't like their going to find you. As far as everyone is concerned you finished your shift and made you way home. What happened to you after that is anyone's guess." He said. "Now, would you like to tell me what you were going here? Would if have anything to do with the recent rise in drug trafficking?"

"Possibly." Chun-Li said with a smirk.

"I figured as much. Well, sorry to tell you, but you were wasting your time. I have nothing to do with the recent drug increase. I was actually meeting with a close informant of mine to see who was really pulling the strings. Looks like there a new face on the scene trying to make a name for himself."

Chun-Li raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, if you had nothing to do with it and you knew I wouldn't find any evidence on you, why'd you'd bother capturing me? Why not just let me go and let the real mastermind get busted. Wouldn't that benefit you more?" She asked.

"Maybe, but that's not how I do things. This young buck is nothing that I can't handle on my own. It'll be a good way to send a message to the other syndicates."

"I see. But that still doesn't explain why you have be here." She stated. "Planning on torturing me for information about Interpol?"

He cupped her chin. "Of course not. I would never mess up a face as beautiful as yours. But if I let you slip away then interpol would start thinking they could pull the wool over my eyes whenever they wanted. Besides, I have a habit of collecting pretty things, and you are just about the prettiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

"So I'm part of your little collection now, am I?"

"You have been ever since you first stepped into my club. Don't worry though, you'll find that I treat my things with a lot of care. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to. I want you to stay here and be a good girl. Don't bother trying to escape. Even if you manage to get loose, there's only one exit and its heavily guarded."

"You don't trust me?" Chun-Li asked smirking.

"Don't take it personally. Distrust is just something you have to have in my line of work." She felt him pulled her head back and then placed something in her mouth. She felt him stretching something behind her head. Was this a ball gag? She felt him kiss on on the head. "Sorry, don't want you getting to noisy. Now get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

She heard the door close behind him and tried to think of her next move. The ropes binding her arms and legs were tied tightly. And even if she could untie herself, if Chow was telling the truth, then it was very unlikely she would be able to get away. She decided to bide her time and wait for a moment to escape.

* * *

Chun-Li opened her eyes and yawned. She stirred around a bit and then realized she was laying down. She looked around realizing she was in a large king sized bed. The sheets were expensive looking and the bed had flower petals all over it. She slid from under the sheets and looked down at her body. She was completely naked, except for the little black collar around her neck.

She looked at the small tag on the collar which had her name on it. She scoffed. Did Chow honestly think she was going to stay here and play his little pet? She looked around the rest of the room. It looked like she was in a five star hotel. She got up and then walked towards the balcony, hoping to find some clue of where she was.

When she stepped out she saw a rather beautiful ocean view. She heard the door open and then walked back into her room to see Chow closing the door behind him. "Good morning my beautiful little pet. I hope you like the new room. I tried to make it suitable for a lady."

"It's nice enough. A bit drifty though." She said crossing her arms.

"Ah, my apologies for the lack of clothing. I had the boys perform a little strip search. Didn't want you bringing any bugs or wires into my humble little abode."

"I'm sure they were very thorough."

"Oh, don't worry. The boys know much better than to play with my things. Now, if your hungry there is breakfast downstairs."

"Do you expect me to just walk around here naked?" She asked. She thought about knocking him out and making a run for it, but it didn't seem like the wisest decision at the moment. She still had no idea where she was, and for all she knew there was an army of guards waiting for her right outside this door. Besides, when she escaped, she preferred it be fully clothed.

He chuckled. "I ordered a truck load of designer clothes for you, but they won't be here until this evening. But there is a little something in your closet you can slip on." He said before closing the door.

Chun-Li made her way to the closest and opened it up. The only thing there was a rather skimpy see thru nightgown. She rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable." Deciding that it was better than giving him the satisfaction of walking around naked, she slipped it on and made her way out of the room. The place was huge, and she found herself wondering around completely lost.

If there were any guards around, she hadn't come across them. She had hoped to come across an exit, but remembering her balcony she knew she was probably on the third of fourth floor. She eventually managed to find a flight of stairs, and after a few more minutes of wondering she came across the kitchen.

She saw Chow sitting at the table eating from a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He looked up at her and then smiled before raising his glass of orange juice. "Ah, I was worried you weren't going to be able to find your way down. You looked fetching by the way." He added. "Please, come sit down. Get something to eat."

Chun-Li hesitantly made her way over and sat down at the table. Chow got up and then grabbed a plate off the stove. He filled the plate up and then sat it in front of her. "Did you cook yourself?"

"Yes, why? Did you think that since I was the boss of famous crime syndicate that I wouldn't know my way around the kitchen?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I didn't say that. I was just curious." She said taking a bite of eggs. She grew a surprised look on her face. "Hm, this is good."

Chow nodded. "I went to culinary school back in the day. I always had a love for cooking. But, as you can see I pursued a higher calling." He said smiling.

She raised his eyebrow. "You mean a life of crime?"

He shrugged. "It pays the bills."

She began cutting through her pancakes. "It' a shame really. You would have made a great chef. Do you think maybe you'll pursue it again after all this goes under?" She asked.

He looked amused. "And what makes you think It's going under."

"Sooner or later Interpol will find me, or I'll escape. And with all the crimes you've committed added to the information I have, you'll be going away for quite a while."

He set his fork and knife down. "This house is at an unmarked and uncharted location. Only me and a handful of my most trusted mean even know about it's existence. Interpol well never be able to find it." He explained. "And as for you. You won't be going anywhere."

"You can't stop me from escaping." She said glaring at him.

"You still don't seem to understand. In case the collar wasn't clear enough, your mine now. You are no longer a free woman. You are property. My property. You will only leave, if I allow it."

She got up from her seat. "We'll just have to see about that then." She said storming out.

He simply sat there and kept eating. "Suit yourself."

After about an hour of wondering around, Chun-Li had finally managed to find the front door. She had expected there to be guards to stop her, but still no one. Even when she went outside, there was no one guarding the gate. Did he really live here alone?

As she made her way up to the gate she heard the door open behind her. It was Chow, leaning in the doorway with a look of amusement on his face. She snorted. He didn't think he could stop her now, did he? She made her way through the gate, but then suddenly felt an shock pulse threw her entire body.

She gasps as the shocked steadily grew stronger. Suddenly the shocks stopped and Chun-Li fell to her knees. She looked up at Chow who was walking over towards her. "What did you do?"

He bent down in front of her and then grabbed the tag on her collar. "Electric collar, to keep naughty pets from running away. The further you stray from the premises, the more it'll shock you." He explained. "I told you that you weren't going anywhere."

She glared at him before reaching up to rip of the collar. He quickly grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Tugging at it will only get you another shock. It may look plain, but it's very high tech. It only responds to my voice."

"Take it off." She ordered.

He waved his finger. "You didn't say please." He taunted. "Look, that fact of the matter is your stuck here. Now, I can be a very kind master. If you behave and stay on your best behavior, I'll reward you. Money, clothes, anything you could ask for. You might even get that collar removed. But only, if you're obedient."

"And if I'm not?" She asked.

"Then I'll have to punish you." He said simply. "Now, what's it going to be? Are you going to be a good little girl, or do I have to punish you? I'm fine with either option."

She thought out her current situation. Escape was definitely impossible at the moment, and angering him wouldn't get her anywhere. She would play along for now, and wait for either another chance to escape, or for interpol to find her. "I'll be good." She said.

"That's good to hear. Now, why don't we head back inside and finish breakfast. You haven't had a decent meal since last night." He said turning and walking back towards the house. She got up and began following him.

* * *

After breakfast Chow began showing her around the house. She was amazed at how many rooms this mansion held. Despicable as it was, being a mob boss payed well. "This is my work out room. You can feel free to use it whenever you want. I know you probably want to keep fit." He said giving her a slap on the rear.

"How generous of you." She said sarcastically. She kept walking down the hall and spotted a half opened door. "And what room is that?"

Chow looked up and smirked. "That would be the punishment room." He led her over and then opened it up. There were chains, whips, wooden horses, and all types of various devices and instrument of torture. "You'll be familiarized with it soon enough." He assured.

"I can't wait."

"And all that attitude is going to get you there a lot quicker." He said before turning around to face her. "Now, on your knees." He ordered pointing down.

She raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"On your knees." He repeated.

"Why?"

He sighed. "Shock." She felt another wave of electricity shoot through her body. She felt her body tighten and she fell to her knees. "When I give an order, you don't ask why. You just follow it obediently. Is that clear?" He asked.

She glared up at him angrily. She wanted nothing more than to deliver a kick right to his neck, but even if she could knock him out before he could shock her, she wouldn't be able to leave. So she just gritted her teeth and endured. "Crystal."

"Good." He said. "You belong to me."

"So you've said about a hundred times already." She muttered.

He reached down and grabbed her chin. "But now, I want to hear you say it."

"Are you kidding me?" She said in disbelief.

"As a heart attack." He said.

"I am not saying that!" She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "Shock." Another surged of electricity went through her body. She curled up in pain. "You will find that disobeying my orders is even worst than questioning them. Now, on your knees, and tell me who you belong to."

She sat back up on her knees and looked down at the ground. Strong willed and independent as she was, she knew she couldn't take much more of this. "I belong to you..." She whispered.

"Look at me when you speak." She balled her fist up. Wasn't it enough that he had her sitting here like some dog at her masters feet? Now she had to force herself to look him in the eyes while she surrendered what little freedom she had left. "Shock."

Another surge followed by a yelp. She fell forward with groan. "I don't like waiting. Get up, and tell me who you belong to, now." He ordered. "And speak up. None of that muttering nonsense."

She pushed herself back up to her knees. She looked at him with rage filled eyes. "I belong to you." She said clearly.

He smiled and then reached down and patted her on the head. "You see, that wasn't so hard. Now, on your feet." She stood up. "I have some business to take care of tonight, so we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Do you know you way back to your room?"

"Yes."

"Good, go get some rest."

With that he turned and walked off, leaving her by herself. She made her way back to her room hoping she could think of something to get her out of this mess. She had completely underestimated Chow. She had taken him as a run of the mill low life, but he was cunning and calculating. Far beyond her expectations. She was in the mitts of a very dangerous man, and escape was slowly starting to seem like a fleeting dream.


End file.
